Some Kind of Wonderful
by belarose
Summary: What if Chloe offered to help Clark when he came to her for sex advice about Lana?  Canon to 5.10 then AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I started reading Smallville stories, I've been looking for a story that deals with the episode where Clark comes to Chloe for sex advice**.** Not having found one that dealt with the subject to my satisfaction, I decided to try my hand. This is my first fanfiction story ever(!) and so this first chapter is basically the scene from "Fanatic" with my just a few of my own flourishes. I intend to take this in the vein of the _awesome_ "Some Kind of Wonderful" scene where Watts offers to help Keith with his kissing...except Chloe will be helping Clark with sex. **

**Smallville and Some Kind of Wonderful of course do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing for my own nefarious purposes.**

**

* * *

**

"So I know you didn't come by this late at night just to drop off this press release," Chloe waved the paper in Clark's face. "What happened?"

Clark sighed heavily and resolutely set down the camera he had been fidgeting with. "How far do you want to cross this friendship boundary?" Clark asked nervously.

Chloe smiled, chuckling under her breath. "Since when did we have boundaries?" Then she saw Clark's face. Realizing just how serious he was, Chloe's smile dropped. Chloe nervously shifted her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. "Alright, why don't you just leave out the details?"

Clark swallowed hard and looked away from Chloe. "Well, everything was fine between Lana and I when I was…human. I mean it was great." Clark walked away from Chloe, knowing just how awkward this conversation was going to become. He wanted to talk to _someone_ about what was happening between him and Lana and Chloe was his best friend. But now that he was there, at the Daily Planet, actually talking to Chloe about his sex life, or lack thereof, was much harder than he thought it would be.

"Okay…Clark?" Chloe prompted Clark, motioning him to go on after he paused. Clark turned around to look at her. Barreling on, Clark continued, "But now that I have my abilities back it's like our…sex life…has been on hiatus." Clark paused and swallowed hard again, his Adam's apple bobbing. His throat was dry as he glanced at Chloe to see how she was taking this strange confessional.

"Oh!" Chloe could feel her face getting warm. She felt a surprising rush of tears well up, and she blinked rapidly to get herself under control. _What's wrong with me? I'm over Clark Kent. I can do this, I can listen to him talk about his and Lana's…sex…life._ "Um…" Chloe cleared her throat to banish the lump in her throat. "I know I'm going to regret asking this question, but…why?" Chloe hoped her face looked appropriately concerned.

Clark, encouraged by Chloe seemingly taking the issue in stride, moved toward her. "I guess it just takes some time to adjust my abilities to new…situations."

"Wow…uh…uh…awkward factor eight," Chloe said, smiling brightly at Clark. Clark raised his eyebrows as if to say, _I know._ Chloe continued on, speaking quickly, "So basically what you're saying is that…you're afraid…that in the heat of the moment you might…?" Chloe made a continuing motion with her hand. Clark just stared at her blankly.

"…please don't make me finish this sentence, Clark," Chloe said, suddenly afraid just how much Clark was going to share with her. She wanted to be his friend, she wanted to help him, but she was afraid that if Clark started talking about his _intimacies_ with Lana, she would break down.

Clark nodded and sat down on Chloe's desk, "Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not sure _what_ would happen." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I mean if I couldn't control myself…"

Chloe had heard enough. "Alright, you know what Clark? Right there? That's something that can never be unseen." She walked around the desk, waving her hand at Clark and the mental image that had suddenly flooded her brain when Clark talked about not being able to _control himself_. She imagined Clark throwing Lana roughly up against a wall and tearing her shirt off in one swoop. That was _not _something she wanted to think about.

Clark misunderstood her. "It's not funny." Chloe smiled grimly, "No, you're right, it's not. It's just that this conversation definitely cements me as your krypto-hag." She turned around to smile as Clark walked up behind her. Time to be the best friend and help Clark out. Chloe figured girl-talk was girl-talk, whether done with a girlfriend or a…boy…friend.

"Look, Clark, you can shake my hand without crushing it, right?" Clark nodded, wondering where this was going. "And you don't exactly incinerate everyone you look at with your heat vision, right?" Clark shrugged. "So…it's kind of the same thing, right? I mean…metaphorically." Clark looked down at his hands. Chloe suddenly realized something. "But, you didn't need me to tell you all this so what gives?"

Clark looked conflicted and walked past Chloe. Chloe was so perceptive and that's why he had come to her in the first place. It was just hard to look her in the eye knowing just how much she _knew._ "I got used to lying to Lana when we were friends," he said. _Oh, here we go_, Chloe thought. "Yeah," she said, "You know, Clark, I'm playing my best on defense but you're in denial territory about what Lana knows."

Clark turned around, surprised. Chloe continued, "I mean, she's studying _astronomy._ The meteors. The fact that the _undead_ topic comes up daily." Clark interjected, "Well, I can't just tell her. It's too risky." Chloe got annoyed, "Alright, Clark, fine. Don't tell her about it. But your game needs to switch from defense to offense because sooner or later, Lana's going to start asking all the wrong people all the right questions."

Chloe turned around to walk off, silently fuming over her sudden new status as _relationship guru_. She didn't think a relationship built on lies would ever last and frankly, if Clark didn't trust Lana with his secret, she couldn't understand why he thought he loved her so much.

Clark called her back, "Look, Chloe…you're right. Maybe I should tell Lana. Just every time I think about what could happen if she knew, I freeze up." Chloe stopped, cocking her head to the side. _Same old Clark. Same old argument._ Chloe suddenly had an idea. Not stopping to consider it further because if she had, she knew she would have talked herself out of it, Chloe turned around and walked purposefully back to Clark.

Pointing her finger at him, she said, casually (_God, she hoped it sounded casual_), "So about your problem…the one you came here to talk to me about?" Clark shook his head, "Forget it, Chloe, I'm sorry I even brought it up. It's something I need to figure out on my own."

Chloe smiled brightly, "It's cool. I was gonna work on it with you but if you're comfortable…" She hopped up on the side of her desk, "…great." Clark looked bemused. "Wait…wait. How do you…work on it?" He asked.

Chloe tried to look nonchalant, indifferent, _blasé_ even. She hoped it was working. Clark wasn't the most observant guy around – he _had_ come to talk to _her_ about his sex life with Lana after all. He must no longer think she had any romantic feelings about him anymore. For this to work, he had to think that.

"I'll stop by your place tonight okay? Say…10ish? After your dad's rally."

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was apprehensive as she drove toward the Kent Farm. Twice she almost turned around and headed back to her dorm room at Met U. Considering what had almost happened to Mr. Kent at the political rally earlier that night made her wonder if Clark would even remember that she was stopping by tonight. _Oh well, if he doesn't remember I can just say I was stopping by to offer support_, Chloe thought, biting her lip.

Chloe turned down the Kent's long drive and the butterflies intensified in her stomach. As she took in the darkened house and the lack of trucks parked out front, her heart dropped while a simultaneous wave of relief swept over her. _He's not home! He's forgotten I was coming by_. Chloe let out a shaky laugh as she brushed her bangs off her forehead. She dropped her head forward toward the steering wheel, sighed, and then sat back up, ready to put the car in reverse.

As she looked up, Chloe noticed a shadow cross in front of the barn window. _He is home! Okay, Chloe – you can do this. Just…get out of the car first._ Chloe sat motionless for a moment, silently psyching herself up. The time for hesitation over, Chloe climbed out of the car and resolutely made her way toward the barn.

Clark was standing at the barn window. He was fiddling with his telescope but his mind was on the events of the evening. He couldn't believe that his dad had almost been murdered by a crazy Lex fanatic. His hand involuntarily tightened on the telescope as he agonized, _if I had arrived just one minute later, I would have been too late._ Hearing Chloe's footsteps on the stairs, he loosened his grip on the telescope and turned around just as Chloe made her ascent.

"Chloe," he said, trying to smile. Chloe smiled her brightest smile and rushed over to hug him. "Clark," she said, "I'm so sorry about your dad." As her arms wrapped around his waist and her head came to rest on his chest, Clark experienced the warm feeling of contentment that he had come to expect from Chloe's touch. He enfolded her into his embrace and rested his head on hers. Chloe squeezed a little tighter, knowing he wouldn't really feel it. She soaked up his warmth and strength and only let out a small sigh when he began to pull away.

"I heard what happened," she started, "Lois called about an hour ago. Is your dad okay?" Clark looked down into her upturned face. She still had her arms around his waist and his were still around her shoulders.

"Yes," he breathed, his shoulders slumping forward slightly, his mouth turning down slightly. "He's fine. I grabbed the bullet before it hit him and Lois subdued the shooter." He mouth quirked. "You should have heard her – 'Don't sweat it, Smallville. Better late than never.' "

Chloe laughed softly. "Well, I'm glad he's okay. I was worried when I didn't see the truck out front." Clark suddenly seemed to realize that they were still in hug mode. Pulling away, he walked over to his desk and leaned against it. Chloe was left standing in the middle of the room. She felt bereft by the abrupt loss of Clark's warmth.

"Um," Clark cleared his throat, "Mom and Dad decided to stay the night in Metropolis. They were both shaken up and didn't feel like driving back tonight. I offered to drive them but…" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"Anyway, I remembered you were coming by. I got back just in time." Clark looked up at Chloe and grinned. She grinned back, mentally suppressing the butterflies that had just started back up in her belly. "So, uh…" Clark floundered, raising his arms in a _now what? _gesture_. _"So, you're here and you said you'd help me with…you know…with…my problem.

Chloe slowly walked to Clark's desk, turning around so that she could sit on the desktop. She slid back so that the edge of the desk almost touched the back of her knees. She nervously wiped her palms on her jeans. Clark pushed off from the desk and went to stand in the middle of the room by his chest. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at her. Finally, he raised his head. He noticed that Chloe had changed out of the purple suit she had been wearing earlier. Now she had on jeans and a yellow v-neck shirt. She brushed her bangs back and smiled her bright Chloe smile and Clark felt an unexpected twinge low in his groin. _Whoa, whoa. This is Chloe. Get it together, Clark. _

Chloe smiled nervously. "So…pretend I'm a girl. Okay?" Clark paused for a second and then his lips quirked. Chloe realized her mistake and rolled her eyes. "I mean…pretend I'm _her_. Lana." She leaned back on the desk in a parody of suggestiveness. Pursing her lips, she continued, "I know it's a big stretch but try it."

Clark's eyes darted to the side and his lips curved again. Chloe took a deep breath. "Come here." Clark hesitated and then looked at her questioningly. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to scare you." Clark made his way over slowly, unsure where this was headed.

He stood in front of her – this huge solid mass of muscle and little boy insecurities and Chloe was almost overwhelmed by his nearness. He was just so _Clark_ and she began to worry what would happen when he figured out where she was heading with this. She hoped he wouldn't freak out…or reject her.

As for Clark, being near to Chloe, in this type of setting was causing him to experience a slow burn throughout his lower body. He remembered the other times he had been _close_ like this to Chloe. There had been the time in 10th grade when he was on red kryptonite and she had been infected with the cave parasite – she didn't remember and he acted like he didn't either – but if he had to admit to himself, he'd had a couple of intense dreams about their make-out session at the Talon. He chalked it up to the red K, but that didn't account for the other times.

Then there had been the time in 11th grade when they had almost gotten caught at Smallville Medical Center in the records room. Chloe had pushed Clark up against the filing cabinets and laid such a kiss on him that he had almost been rendered immobile. He was so surprised that she'd had to pull his arms up around her and when she pulled away, teasing that it was just her reporter's fast thinking, he had been stunned by the amount of passion he'd actually felt for her.

The year before, their senior year, there had been two separate _encounters_, as he called them…privately…to himself. The first – and to be honest he thought about this one more than was probably healthy to be thinking about your best friend in _that way_ – was when he had found Chloe in his loft wearing _only_ his football jersey. Of course she had been under the influence of the love potion the cheerleaders had cooked up so she didn't remember what had happened, but, boy, did he remember. She had climbed on his lap and his body had instantly responded to the fact that she had _nothing on underneath_. She had started kissing him and it was only because he knew she wasn't herself that he was able to pull away from her and stop what had been almost certain to happen next.

Not long after that, there was that _moment_ in the elevator. He and Chloe had been trying to clear a murder charge from Lex's name and were "reenacting" Lex's make-out session in a hotel elevator. Chloe had wanted him to push her up against the wall and he had felt uncomfortable with the rush of arousal he'd experienced as he was pressed up against her body. Then, she had turned him around and pushed _him_ against the elevator wall, and, as they were standing there, pressed together, looking into each other's eyes, he had almost kissed her. _He_ had almost kissed _her._ Later, he was relieved that the door had opened at that moment to the shocked face of the mom with her young daughters, but at the time, all he had been thinking about was how Chloe's pouty pink lips would have felt and what it would have been like to _really_ push her up against the wall and ravish her mouth…

Shaking his head to clear his head, Clark was alarmed to notice that his jeans were suddenly feeling a little tight and strained. Shifting his weight uncomfortably, hoping Chloe wouldn't notice, Clark searched her eyes. "Chloe," he said, "What…what exactly are we…what are we _doing_?"

Chloe had been watching Clark's facial expressions as he had made his way over to where she was sitting on the desk. Normally, Clark was very stoic and it was hard to determine, just by looking at him, what he was thinking. But the play of emotions over his face in the last few seconds had really thrown her. She had _no _idea what was running through his head, and that made this so much harder. Steeling herself, and her expression, Chloe took a business-like tone, "Clark. Look into my eyes."

Clark stepped closer and then, feeling suddenly foolish, looked away with short bark of laughter. Chloe affected an annoyed tone, "Look. I don't have to do this. Just grow up a little." Clark sobered up immediately, "I know, Chloe. I know. But…what is _this_? Look, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking…it's – it's not going to work. I don't want to hurt Lana – why on earth would you think I would risk you getting hurt either? It just doesn't make sense for-"

Chloe cut him off. "Look, Clark. We're friends right? Best friends. And you have a problem. Admittedly, this _is_ an awkward problem. But I want to help. I'm willing to help. And it doesn't have to be awkward. You don't like me _that way_…" Chloe gulped, "and so you don't have to be nervous or scared or get performance anxiety or whatever." Clark started to back away but Chloe grabbed him by the hand and stared intensely into his eyes. "We can just…try this. It's just practice, alright? A trial run. And you won't have to hold back because I already know your secret. And what I can do for you is tell you _immediately_ if anything hurts, or feels weird or wrong – and whether anything you do might give away your secret. And with it being me – if I stop you or give you pointers, you won't have to feel rejected or nervous or…anything," she finished lamely. Chloe began to wish she had thought this through a little more. Now that it was out there, she was afraid her idea sounded very stupid and foolish and that _she_ sounded very desperate. _He's going to see right through me_, she thought.

Clark stared at Chloe for a long what felt like forever, not moving and barely blinking. He seemed to be deep in thought. Chloe stared at Clark too, taking in his wavy dark hair, his chiseled jaw, and his broad chest and shoulders. _It's now or never, Chlo_, she thought. Launching herself forward, Chloe pressed her lips to Clark's and wrapped her arms around his neck. He seemed startled for a moment; his shoulders jerked, but then, amazingly, Chloe felt his lips softening, opening. He paused for a second, seemingly to take a breath, and then, his lips were on hers, hot and seeking. Her hands twisted in his hair. She felt his hands go to her hips and she lifted her legs to bring him closer. Clark settled in between her legs, with their lower bodies pressed together. His hands tightened on her hips, squeezing. His lips were fierce and greedy. Chloe felt him pressing her backward. One of his hands came up and roughly grasped the back of her head. His fingers twined in her hair and he forced her head back to press hot kisses along her jaw line. Chloe moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, so yeah. I changed the rating to M because...it seemed more appropriate. But I have NO idea if any of this is any good. First timer here, remember? (haha) Feedback would be appreciated. **

* * *

Hearing Chloe's moan brought Clark back to reality. _What am I doing? This is cheating on Lana!_ He hesitated, but before he could pull away, he heard Chloe murmur, "Nothing's wrong, big boy. Get your head in the game." She turned her head and kissed his ear. He could feel her heavy breath on his ear and he was carried away by the overwhelming strength of his desire for her. _Screw it. I WANT this._ Clark grabbed Chloe's hair and forced her head back. Her gasp was swallowed by his kiss.

Before she could blink, Chloe realized that she was no longer sitting on the desk, but instead being gently lowered onto the couch in the loft. Clark settled his weight on top of her, skimming over her cheek and ear with light kisses. Chloe restlessly turned her head from side to side. Clark's ardent ministrations were setting her body on fire. She could only pray the good ol' Clark conscience wouldn't kick in any time soon. She could imagine him suddenly leaping off of her, his face burning, and saying something very Clark-like…something like, _Chloe, I can't do this,_ or _Chloe, this is all a mistake._

Fear of sudden rejection caused a flare of panic within Chloe. Instinctively, she arched her back and pressed closer to Clark. She untangled her hands from his hair and moved them to his chest. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until Clark pulled back and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head. Within seconds, Chloe's shirt was gone too, seemingly without any effort on her part. Chloe ran her hands up Clark's chest, tracing the hard muscles. Clark groaned softly and buried his face in her neck, his hot breath making her shiver now that she was missing her shirt.

Clark sat up on the couch, pulling Chloe into his lap. Both were breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together. Clark glanced up at Chloe from beneath his eyelashes. He felt weirdly nervous. _How far was this going to go?_ He saw that she was biting her lower lip, as she continued smoothing her hands over his broad chest. When she noticed Clark's eyes upon her, she smiled her brilliant "Chloe" smile, "So…status report? We got over to the couch pretty fast. Like…_super_ fast. Might wanna take it down to normal speed…you know…for future reference." Somehow her words relaxed him and Clark found himself grinning back.

Clark brushed Chloe's bangs back from her face and lifted her chin with his hand. His eyes searched hers. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her hands clenched against his chest, her fingernails lightly digging into him. There was no way she could break the skin but still, he could feel it. That light touch reignited the fervor that had been driving him just moments before and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. He grasped her hips and pulled her tight against his hardness. Chloe gasped at the contact and instinctively rolled her hips against him.

Clark groaned and stood up, Chloe still in his arms. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to break contact. In a few steps, Chloe found her back against the barn wall. Their lips still fused, and one hand caressing the side of her face, Clark used his other hand to unbutton her jeans. When the button wouldn't cooperate, he found himself ripping it off. Chloe let her legs fall to the floor. Clark dropped his other hand and dipped both hands into the back waistband of Chloe's jeans. He caressed her buttocks, squeezing and lifting. Chloe pressed closer and grabbed the back of Clark's head, her tongue frantically playing against his. She pulled back slightly and nipped at his lower lip, then instantly soothed the spot with a swipe of her hot tongue.

Clark growled low in his throat and impatiently yanked down Chloe's jeans. He immediately lifted her into his arms, the jeans pooling on the ground below her. Chloe wrapped her legs around him again, moaning when her soft core brushed against his hardness without the extra barrier. One of his hands came up to forcefully grasp her breast. He squeezed and molded it firmly. He groaned out, "Is this okay?" Chloe murmured her assent against his throat as she pressed seeking kisses against his skin.

For her part, Chloe was more turned on then she had ever been in her life. The impatience and aggression with which Clark was handling her spoke of his desire and passion. She could tell he was barely holding back and it excited her that _she_ was the cause of Clark Kent's (almost) loss of control. "You have too many clothes on," she whispered and within seconds, Clark was standing in front of her in only his dark blue boxers.

Clark reached for Chloe again, pausing slightly to notice the way her matching white lace bra and boy shorts hugged her curves. "Beautiful," he murmured, lifting her up into his arms. He turned around and laid her gently on the couch again. His eyes were dark pools as he gazed at her prone figure. He took two deep breaths in an attempt to get his body under control. He had, of course been holding back – he always had to hold back in any physical contact with humans. But it was getting harder and harder to gauge his strength as his arousal intensified. He was afraid of hurting Chloe. He had been rougher than he intended. But she hadn't said anything…and even now her arms were lifting, reaching for him.

He gingerly settled his weight on her and reached one hand around to the back of her head. He threaded his fingers through her silken strands and touched his lips to hers. Once again, the flame ignited within him and he found himself deepening the kiss, fiercely plundering her mouth as his hand gripped tighter in her hair. One of Chloe's arms was around his back, but the other was trapped between their bodies. She slowly slid her hand down the front of Clark's body, pausing at the waistband of his boxers. She teased a finger under the band…then two.

Clark sucked in his breath and waited. His hand in her hair stilled. It seemed that the whole world had stilled...waiting. Chloe's seeking hand lightly feathered down, flattening against Clark's body, until she grazed his burning flesh. She delicately wrapped her fingers around his length and skillfully slid her hand down, tightening her grip as she pumped him. Simultaneously, Chloe grabbed the back of Clark's head and leaned up to meet his lips, grinding her tongue into his mouth at the same pace.

Clark jumped. The sensations of Chloe's hand and mouth on him and her body straining under his were becoming too much and he was afraid his body was going to reveal his inexperience. He jerked back and ripped Chloe's panties off in one swift motion. Seemingly of their own accord, his fingers found her dripping core and he rubbed his fingers across her folds once…twice… reveling in the wetness that he knew was because of him. _He _had done that to her. Chloe gasped and arched against his hand. Clark pressed a finger into her center…then two, pumping in and out in the same rhythm that Chloe's hand was moving against him. Chloe moaned, long and low, and Clark came undone.

He sprung up and dropped his boxers to the floor beside the couch. He positioned himself over Chloe's entrance, brushing the tip of his length against her wet heat. "Chloe, I can't wait," he said hoarsely. Chloe lifted her legs, inadvertently bringing Clark even closer to her entry, "I can't either. Clark, _please._" Chloe closed her eyes and arched her back. That was all Clark needed. He plunged into her warmth and was immediately overcome with the force of all the sensations crowding into his awareness. Chloe's breathy moans, sighs, and whispers urged him on as he plunged into her over and over. Her fingers dug into his back, hard enough to draw blood on any other man. Clark grabbed the back of Chloe's head roughly and brought her lips to his for a brutally passionate kiss.

The fervor of their lovemaking soon had both Clark and Chloe nearing completion. Chloe throatily whimpered, "Oh God…oh God…oh God… _please…"_ while Clark thickly chanted Chloe's name. Chloe's muscles suddenly tightened around him with the strength of her climax, and, with a loud groan, Clark felt the satisfaction of his own release.

They sank bonelessly into the couch, sweating and spent. Clark shifted Chloe so that she was lying atop his chest, and then he wrapped his arms around her. Their legs intertwined and she snuggled her head into his chest. Clark dropped a light kiss onto the top of Chloe's hair and then let his head fall back. Within moments, both were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure if I like this chapter as much as the others. I have an idea of where I want this to go, but it's slower getting there than I thought it would be. I appreciate the reviews and especially Benny for recommending ellyfanfiction. ****REALLY great Chlark writing - and the reason it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been reading too much! Anyway, reviews are always welcome as are story ideas. :-)**

**

* * *

**

Chloe awoke, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. She had felt a chill and had involuntarily reached for her covers when she realized she couldn't move. She also realized the hard, solid surface she was sprawled across was not her plush, pillow top bed and the warm, unyielding bands encircling her waist and back were not her feather down comforter and 300 count sheets. Yet she found, but for the sudden chill, she was comfortable. She felt safe…content. She heard a slow, rhythmic breathing and raised her head slightly to look into Clark's upturned face. He was beautiful. His chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw line looked as if they had been carved in granite. His hair was untidy, swept across his forehead. And his lips – his full lips…

Chloe blushed and settled her head back on Clark's chest, being careful not to wake him. She closed her eyes and everything that had transpired earlier in the night rushed back into her consciousness. Memories flitted through…mouths meeting, hands touching, every moan and gasp….she felt her lower body begin to tighten in response. She half smiled and pressed closer to Clark's warmth. The arm around her shoulder tightened briefly and then loosened, falling lightly on her back.

She toyed with idea of allowing herself to fall back asleep. To wake up in the morning light next to Clark…to see his smile…feel his kiss…and her body stiffened. _What am I thinking? I can't be here when he wakes up. Clark is going to go into mope overdrive. Not only did he cheat on Lana, but I'm pretty sure he liked it and that's going to make him feel 10 times the guilt. Never mind that I was just helping him…_ Chloe sighed. She couldn't lie to herself about her true intentions. This _thing_ that had happened between them – it had not been about helping Clark get over his sexual hang-ups. She'd wanted him so much and for so long that she had jumped on the opportunity to be close to him; intimate in a way no one else, not even Lana, ever had.

And she was pretty sure that in the morning light, Clark would no longer see what had happened between them as just one friend helping another. She was pretty sure he'd see it as a betrayal to Lana and he'd see her, as Lana's best friend, just as culpable as him in the infidelity. Suddenly Chloe was frantic to get away before Clark woke up. She didn't want to look into his eyes and only see regret and shame. She knew she'd see it in his face soon enough but for now, she just wanted to remember how he'd looked at her last night – with arousal and passion and _wonder_ for how she'd made him feel.

Slowly and carefully, Chloe extricated herself from Clark's embrace and crept across the floor on her hands and knees, feeling in the dark for her clothes. She found her jeans, her shirt, and her bra, but finally gave up looking for her underwear, declaring the search fruitless. Clark had ripped them off in the throes of their lovemaking and for all she knew, they could be halfway across the barn. Chloe dressed as quickly and silently as she could, listening carefully for any change in Clark's breathing; any sign that he was stirring from sleep.

The sky was just beginning to lighten from blackness of night. Chloe felt her way along the trunk in the middle of the floor to the couch and stood, gazing down at Clark. In the dimness of the barn it was hard to make out Clark's features with any clarity, but she could see that his face was relaxed and child-like, almost vulnerable, in sleep. She felt a pang of remorse deep in her chest and it brought tears to her eyes. She refused to feel sorry about anything they had done; she was just sorry it was over and couldn't – or wouldn't -continue. She was sorry that Clark would never love her like he loved Lana, like she, Chloe, loved him, and Chloe knew, after this night, she'd never be able to stop loving Clark. She had already suspected, but now she knew - he had ruined her for all other men. No other man would ever measure up in her heart.

Turning to leave, Chloe brushed her hand across her burning eyes, to wipe the burgeoning tears. As she turned, her shin caught on Clark's trunk and she stumbled. Involuntarily, she let out a curse and fresh tears came to her eyes. Clark popped up on the couch, rubbing his hand across his eyes, "What? What?" he mumbled. Then, "Chloe! What…what's going on?"

Chloe tried to smile at Clark, but, figuring there probably wasn't enough light in the barn for him to see her face anyway, she dropped the façade. "Sorry, Clark. Just hit my shin. Boy, does that smart!" Clark frowned and looked out the window to the dark sky, the pink and orange of the coming sunrise just barely budding at the horizon. "Wait – you're leaving?" he questioned, finger-combing his hair back from his forehead.

"Yeah," she said, "Lesson's over. You're cool." Chloe turned back to head down the barn stairs, careful to find the banister in the dark. She didn't want to tumble headlong down the stairs just as she was trying to make her getaway. _That_ would be embarrassing.

Clark called after her, "Wait – Chloe! Hold up a minute!" But Chloe began scurrying down the stairs throwing over her shoulder, "Sorry Clark! Gotta get back to Metropolis. I'll call you later."

Seconds later, Chloe was in her car; head flush to the steering wheel. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. Slowly, she lifted her head up and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Her hair was a messy halo of golden curls around her head. Her mascara was smudged under her right eye and her lips were puffy. She shook her head at herself in the mirror. _I'm a mess, _she thought with a rueful smile_. It's just as well that Clark won't be waking up next to me._ Chloe took in a gulp of air and then let it out in a huff. She squared her shoulders, started the car, and shifted into drive.

Clark listened as Chloe rushed out to her car. He could tell her flight instinct had kicked in. He heard the car door open and close and her keys fumble as she slid them into the ignition. Then, there was silence but for her heartbeat, gradually slowing from a rapid staccato to a more normal, even tempo. He heard her deep sigh as she started the ignition and clicked the gear into drive. Finally, he heard the crunch of tires on the dirt road as she drove away.

Clark sat frozen the entire time, just listening. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd been in a deep, dreamless sleep when the sound of Chloe's shin slamming into his trunk and her subsequent curse had pulled him instantaneously into consciousness. The sudden jolt from oblivion to consciousness had rendered him briefly confused. He hadn't been sure why she was leaving. Actually, he hadn't really been sure why she was there. Then she'd said, "Lesson's over. You're cool," so casually and it had all rushed back at him. His eyesight was better than hers and he'd seen her smile at him in the dark, but it hadn't been her usual Chloe smile. It didn't reach her eyes and she'd dropped it almost immediately anyway.

And then she'd just…left. And Clark was left trying to sort out his feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter, ya'll! A little angsty once again...but who knows? Next chapter might be a little more sexy...Happy reading! :-)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Lana…I wasn't expecting to see you here." Clark paused at the top of the barn steps. He was surprised. Actually, if he was going to be honest with himself he was more than surprised – he was freaked.

He had spent all day trying to keep his mind preoccupied from thoughts of Lana…and Chloe. He'd done all his chores and his father's at a normal, _human _speed, and then, when he'd finished around 2 o'clock, he'd done every little repair he could find in the house and barn. As a result, the barn had been repainted, there was a new fence around the perimeter of the property, and three of the older and decrepit farming machinery were now in tip-top shape.

For some reason, his parents had also been preoccupied when they had returned from Metropolis. His dad had closeted himself in the dining room with Lois and the telephone to work on his campaign and his mom…well, his mom was acting really strange. She had disappeared for about an hour that afternoon without really giving a good explanation of where she had been and then had spent the rest of the afternoon baking up a storm. Clark figured something was up with her; Martha Kent always noticed when her son was in a funk. But, he figured, she was just upset about almost losing her husband the night before. If anyone should have a right to be preoccupied, it was her.

Clark thought he had been doing pretty well keeping his thoughts of Lana…and Chloe…at bay all day. Every once in a while stray thoughts…_You __**cheated**__ on Lana…You __**used**__ Chloe…_would creep in, but he'd push them away by finding another chore to complete or another repair to make.

But now, here she was – Lana – and he hadn't had time to process what had happened the night before with Chloe. Instantaneously, the thought arose – _I have to tell her _. Even without time to reflect, Clark knew Lana could only see what had happened between him and Chloe the night before as cheating. He was dating Lana and he had had sex with Chloe. It was as simple as that. No matter that the intentions had been pure (_had they?_), and that there were special circumstances (_well, kind of_)…it was still cheating, plain and simple.

It was just after dusk and Lana had been looking through Clark's telescope at the emerging stars, but now she turned as he approached. Finding her this way reminded Clark of Lana's growing obsession with astronomy…with the meteor showers…and with spaceships and aliens. He felt a growing seed of annoyance take root, but he mentally pushed it away. _He_ had no right to be annoyed with _her_ – _she _had done nothing wrong. He grimly continued up the stairs until he reached the loft.

"I wasn't about to leave things the way they were," Lana said, twisting her hands together. She took a step toward him but then, seeing the bleak look on his face, she wavered, and made as if to leave.

"Lana…I…" Clark held out a hand to stop her. "You were right. I was pulling away. It's because I've been wanting to be with you for so long…I feel like I'd just screw it up." _Like I already did_, he thought miserably.

Lana shook her head at Clark, her eyes sympathetic. "Clark…I would never let you go that easily," she said. "Maybe we just need to slow down and try to get back to where we were."

Clark nodded slowly at her. _Tell her!_ His mind screamed at him, but he pushed the voice away. _Not yet…_

He moved closer to her and gave a fleeting smile. "I freak out. I screw up. I blame everything on you. And you forgive me…no questions asked."

"Maybe because it's not all your fault," she countered with a soft smile. Lana leaned in close to Clark and pressed her lips to his. Clark almost jumped away and had to force himself to relax and return the kiss. He didn't deserve her kiss. He had betrayed her, and now he was lying to her – if only by omission. When she found out…_if she found out_…

He pulled back from the kiss, but she moved closer. "Uh, Lana?" He said against her mouth. " I thought you just said we needed to slow down and get back to the way we were." Lana looked up at Clark and looped her arms around his neck.

"I did?" she teased. She laughed lightly. "No, no. You're right, Clark. I did say that. And I mean it. But getting back to the way we were...I mean we can kiss, right? Let's just take the pressure off and be comfortable with each other."

"We can do that, right?" She murmured to him and pressed in close for another kiss. She sighed against his mouth, and Clark unwittingly deepened the kiss, pulling her hips in closer. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and ran one hand up to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Unexpectedly, an image of Chloe flashed through Clark's mind…her hands tangled in his hair…her mouth hot on his as she moaned his name. Clark felt himself grow hard and he stumbled backwards, away from Lana. Clark couldn't fathom what he was feeling. He felt guilty and ashamed – but for a reason that was seemingly incomprehensible. He thought he would feel guilty for kissing Lana without having told her that he had cheated on her with Chloe. But instead…he felt like kissing Lana was cheating on Chloe!

He turned his head away from Lana, from her disappointed eyes and her questioning frown. He just wanted her to _leave_, to go away so he could be alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes briefly and said the only thing that he could think of to make her go, "I'm sorry…it's just…my dad…" his voice broke and he glanced back at her to see understanding dawn on her face.

"Oh, Clark, I'm so sorry." Lana stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on Clark's arm. She squeezed gently. "I heard about what happened. I should have said something as soon as I saw you. If you want to talk about it…"

"No," Clark interjected. "Look, Lana, I'm glad things are okay between us now, but I'm kind of dealing with an overload of emotions right now. Can I – can I just call you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Clark," Lana said with an understanding smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She leaned in and lightly pecked his lips before turning and noiselessly leaving the barn. Clark sagged against the railing and took a deep breath.

He waited until he heard her car leaving the drive before he sat down on the couch. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "Clark Kent," he whispered to himself. "What have you done?" Memories of the night before, with Chloe, flashed unbidden through his mind. The things they'd done, the way she'd felt, the way she'd made him feel …

Clark was bewildered by the strength of his emotions. When he had gone to Chloe for advice about his fear of sexual intimacy – of hurting Lana during the act - he had not had any idea of what Chloe intended when she had offered to help him. Maybe he was a little naïve, but it really hadn't even crossed his mind that she was going to offer to let him experiment with her. But once he had realized her intentions, he had dove right in. He was a little embarrassed now by how willing – how _easy_ – he'd been. It was almost like he had been waiting for Chloe…but no, that wasn't right. Lana was the girl for him.

He was ashamed as he now admitted to himself that Lana hadn't even played a factor in the previous night's activities. He had thought of her briefly maybe twice, but those brief thoughts hadn't even come close to stopping him.

He groaned a little under his breath. Chloe had just been helping him; being a good friend. He'd had a special – an _unusual_ – problem, and since she was really his only friend who knew about his secret, she had taken it upon herself to go above and beyond the usual call of friendship. But she probably had only meant for it to be taken at face value.

And now…Clark groaned again lightly…things were going to be awkward. She probably wanted to just forget it, but Clark was afraid he couldn't. Even now, after having just seen and kissed Lana, his thoughts were full of Chloe.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I had (semi)promised Chlark in this chapter, but my story seems to have a life of its own and when I started writing, this is what came out. I'm already working on the next chapter though - it should be up tomorrow or the next day. **

* * *

_Clark was kissing her. His hands were…everywhere. Touching, kneading, skimming and squeezing…She moaned, arching into his body, feeling his warmth and strength. Her body was on fire. She couldn't think about anything but Clark…he filled all her senses. And now he was nibbling on her ear, and her neck, and continuing down…down…down until his hot breath was over her naked breast. She pressed up, wanting to feel his mouth on her aching flesh…_

Chloe sighed and shifted restlessly. She kicked at her duvet and flipped to her back. It wasn't working. She was trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing _him_…Clark. She flopped back over to her side and opened her eyes. _9:32._ She inwardly groaned. No wonder she was wide awake.

After leaving Clark's loft in the early morning hours, she had wound up at the Talon, in Lois' apartment. Chloe wasn't really sure where Lois had spent the night; all she knew was that Lois wasn't there and that left a warm, inviting, and unoccupied bed for her. Chloe had crept under the covers and fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she had awoken just after noon, she had been a little surprised that Lois _still_ hadn't made her way home; but she was oddly grateful. She didn't want to pour her heart out to Lois and she was afraid, had Lois been there, she would have seen through Chloe's fragile façade and pounced on Chloe's vulnerability. Chloe took a long, hot shower, made the bed, and left a note thanking Lois for the use of her apartment _for the night_. She'd made her way back to Met U (noting that Lana was nowhere to be found) and had spent the rest of the afternoon and night catching up on her English Lit reading. Finally, bored and going stir-crazy, she'd decided to turn in for the night – much too early.

And now, as a result, she couldn't sleep. The very thing she had _not_ wanted to happen was happening. All she could think about was Clark.

Suddenly the door flew open and the overhead light flipped on. Chloe sat up and blinked at the sudden brightness. "Oh, my God, Chloe! Sorry!" She heard Lana say and then the room plunged into darkness again. She heard Lana grope her way over to her desk and fumble with the lamp.

"Is this okay?" Lana whispered, as she clicked the light on.

Chloe laughed softly and rubbed her hand over her eyes. "It's okay, Lana. I wasn't asleep," She said.

"Oh, good," Lana breathed before coming to sit on the edge of Chloe's bed. "I'm so sorry. You didn't come home last night so I kind of just figured you were staying the weekend in Smallville with Lois."

"Well, I stayed last night with her," Chloe said, shifting uncomfortably. So it was a tiny lie…so what? She'd made it to Lois' apartment eventually…She felt a twinge of guilt and hoped Lana would change the subject.

"I just saw Clark," Lana turned to look at Chloe. Chloe stiffened. "We made up. I think everything is okay with us." Lana shrugged and smiled in a self-deprecating manner. "At least for now."

Chloe swallowed. _So they'd made up. Well…great._ "Made-up?" She squeaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I didn't know you guys were fighting."

Lana snorted lightly. "Oh, come on Chloe. Are you telling me Clark didn't tell you? He tells you everything."

Chloe shrugged. "Must have been a short fight. He didn't even have time to tell me." She grinned at Lana but her smile fell as soon as Lana's gaze fell to her hands. She looked at Lana, at her long, gleaming dark hair, and her perfectly even, flawless features and felt jealously flare within her. _Why is it always her?_ She thought desperately, _why is it never me? Why can't he love me?_

"Well, we just-" Lana exhaled and dropped her shoulders. "Ever since Clark…_died_…he's been pulling away from me. I called him on it and…well, we said some ugly things. He deflected, because that's what he does best, and I got angry." Lana shook her head mournfully.

"I just…Chloe, I just don't understand. And he won't talk to me about it. Has he talked to you? Do you know why he keeps pulling away from me? Before he was shot, things were great. We'd even…I mean, you know this already…we'd been intimate – we were closer than ever." Lana took Chloe's hands in hers and looked at her earnestly. "And then he got shot and he died – or almost died – whatever…and now…why is he pulling away, Chloe? I _know_ you know. You must know – you guys talk about everything."

"I'm sorry, Lana," Chloe looked at Lana sympathetically. "He really hasn't talked to me about it, but I think…" Chloe spoke slowly, trying to collect her thoughts. "…I think, maybe he just became aware of his mortality so unexpectedly and now he's afraid of losing you. We all take life for granted and coming so close to death can really be a shock on the human mind."

"But that makes no sense!" Lana shook her head emphatically and let go of Chloe's hands so she could gesture with her own. "If_ I_ almost died, I think it would make me that much more likely to just…live life to the fullest – grab what I want – take chances…I don't know! Not back off and live the most risk-free, boringly normal life I could imagine!"

Chloe winced and thought frantically. What could she say that would make sense to Lana; that would make her back off and accept Clark's seemingly sudden retreat from their relationship?

She leaned forward and grasped one of Lana's hands. "Lana," she said comfortingly and (she hoped) logically. "Maybe Clark's brush with death made him that much more aware of what would happen to _you_ if he gave all of himself to you…and then something happened to him. Think about it, Lana. You _know_ Clark has a hero complex. He wants to save everyone. He probably thinks he's _helping_ you by not letting himself get too close."

Chloe held her breath. Lana nodded slowly. "That's so stupid…but you're right. That sounds like Clark." She sighed. "I'm glad we had this talk, Chloe. I had told Clark that I wasn't going to push for intimacy anymore – that I just wanted to get back to the way we were and see where that leads. I think maybe I can understand his motivations a little better now…and I think that can only help our relationship."

Chloe breathed out a little shakily. "So…did you just come from Clark's?" Lana nodded. "And was that…was that _all_ you guys talked about?" Chloe's heart began to race. _Had he mentioned her?_

Lana looked at Chloe sadly. "Clark was upset about his dad. He said he was feeling emotional and wanted to be alone. I think I'm going to go back over tomorrow and just try to be there for him."

Chloe was disappointed, but she wasn't entirely sure why. She hadn't really expected Clark to mention her to Lana. She just wished she knew if he was thinking about her at all; she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all day.

"That sounds like a good idea," Chloe agreed. Lana stood and began gathering her toiletries and night clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced to Chloe. "And I just want to say thanks. Thanks for listening. You always know how to put things into perspective."

As she turned to go, Chloe called after her. "Lana? Don't worry. I have a feeling Clark is going to get over his fears and things are going to turn around for you two. Very soon."

Lana furrowed her brow briefly at Chloe. Chloe's eyes seemed almost anguished and Lana didn't know what to make of that. She let it go and her face smoothed. She smiled brightly at Chloe. "Thanks, Chlo."

Lana left, closing the door noiselessly behind her. Chloe pulled her knees up to her chin and sat, staring at the door. She could feel hot tears burning behind her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay.

She felt guilty knowing how hurt Lana would be if she ever found out that Chloe and Clark had betrayed her. She felt jealousy because she knew there was nothing keeping Clark and Lana from reaching true intimacy now. Thanks to Chloe, Clark knew he could have sex with a human girl without hurting her.

But most of all, above the guilt and jealousy churning within her, she felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow – she'd lost something that she never really had to begin with, and she was afraid that the weight of that loss on her heart would end up being too much to bear.

* * *

**_Sneak peek at Chapter 7:_**

**_It had been a week. A whole week. Seven long days and nights without seeing her, or talking to her, or touching her…except in his dreams. And the dreams came every night. She'd come to him and she'd kiss him, and touch him, and moan and gasp his name. He would make love to her and then he'd hold her; it seemed as if she fit perfectly in his arms – as if she had been made just for him. He'd wake up every morning exhausted by the dreams that had plagued his sleep; his body hard and aching._**

_**The dreams confused him. They made him surly. He knew how he was acting, but he didn't know how to stop it. His parents tried to talk to him; to find out what was bothering him, but eventually they'd decided to back off and give him some space to sort himself out. Lana had been by to see him twice, but he'd been unresponsive and uncommunicative and, bewildered, she'd backed off too. He hadn't heard from her in two days.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter...it's got some Clana (boo)and some Chlark (yay). Hope you like it. Thanks so much for all the great reviews - they really do motivate me to churn out the next chapter. **

* * *

It had been a week. A whole week. Seven long days and nights without seeing her, or talking to her, or touching her…except in his dreams. And the dreams came every night. She'd come to him and she'd kiss him, and touch him, and moan and gasp his name. He would make love to her and then he'd hold her; it seemed as if she fit perfectly in his arms – as if she had been made just for him. He'd wake up every morning exhausted by the dreams that had plagued his sleep; his body hard and aching.

The dreams confused him. They made him surly. He knew how he was acting, but he didn't know how to stop it. His parents tried to talk to him; to find out what was bothering him, but eventually they'd decided to back off and give him some space to sort himself out. Lana had been by to see him twice, but he'd been unresponsive and uncommunicative and, bewildered, she'd backed off too. He hadn't heard from her in two days.

He knew he should probably just talk to Chloe. He was making it weird by _not _talking to her. But he was afraid. Afraid things would be awkward. Afraid their friendship was ruined. Afraid of the meaning his dreams seemed to signify. And the longer the silence went on, the more afraid he became. She'd called him once, two days after _that night_, but he hadn't answered, and she hadn't called again. She probably thought he was mad at her…he slammed his fist through a wooden post in the barn and cursed softly under his breath. He should call her – no, he should go see her. He felt the fluttering of anticipation beginning …

And then he heard the sound of a car outside. He listened carefully and determined that it was Lana. He exhaled and squared his shoulders. He'd been moping long enough – he needed to make things right with Lana. He super sped up to the loft to tidy up, but slowed to a human speed long before he heard her tread on the stairs.

"Lana," he feigned surprise. He gave his best smile and she gravely searched his expression with her eyes. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, she returned his smile brightly. She crossed the floor to stand beside him at the barn window.

"Clark, how are you?" She asked. She slipped an arm around his waist and looked up into his face. He turned slightly to enfold her into his embrace and dropped a light kiss on her head.

"I'm okay, Lana. I'm sorry I haven't been myself..." He started.

Lana shook her head, "It's okay, Clark."

They stood like that for a long time; her head pressed against his chest, his head resting lightly on hers, their arms encircling each other. Gradually, he became aware that she was lightly rubbing his back in slow circles.

He lifted his head and peered down at her. Almost simultaneously, she lifted her head and her mouth met his. They kissed – a long, sweet, almost innocent kiss. Eventually, she opened her mouth and the kiss deepened.

Clark impulsively felt the urge to show Lana how he felt; to prove his love to her. She'd been waiting for so long and he knew he could make love to her without hurting her – there was no longer any reason to wait.

He kissed her a little harder, a little more frantically. He pulled her tighter against his body. Lana giggled slightly and broke from his embrace. She took his hand and led him over to the old couch. Sitting down, she patted the seat next to her.

Clark hesitated for a moment, and then sank down next to her, recapturing her lips. His hand moved up to cup her face and he kissed her hungrily and eagerly. Lana returned his kiss, but she was gentler, without any of Clark's wild abandon and impatience. His other hand moved to grasp her hip, but she placed a steadying hand on Clark's chest and pulled back slightly.

"Clark," she said quietly. "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere. No pressure, remember?" Clark nodded, breathing heavily, and then leaned in to claim her lips again. He pulled her into his lap and pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back, the other on her hip. His lips turned desperate.

Something wasn't right. She wasn't melting into him. She was holding herself aloof, slightly away from his body. She was kissing him back enthusiastically, but she wasn't returning his fervor. And to be honest, he felt like he was faking the passion anyway – it was almost as if he were on autopilot. He ground his hips against hers and was embarrassed to realize that he wasn't even fully aroused.

He couldn't help but compare her with Chloe. Chloe had fallen into his arms without any reserve. Their bodies had seemingly fused together and she had given in to her emotions; giving all of herself to him. When they had kissed, he had felt like he was drowning – in her scent, in her touch, in _her_. But Lana…he could tell she was holding herself back; refusing to let herself go.

He turned abruptly and flipped Lana to her back on the couch. She winced and pushed on his shoulders firmly. "Clark," she said warily. Clark leaned up on his arms and scrutinized her face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, suddenly worried. He sat up quickly and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"No, no," Lana said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm. "Not at all. It's just…I feel like you're pushing yourself to do something you're not really ready for. I told you before, there's no pressure. Let's just be together. We don't have to do this now."

Clark gazed at her searchingly. She looked calm but he could see that she was a little confused – and maybe even repelled? – by his reckless behavior. He thought back to the two times he had made love with her and he remembered how gentle and how tender it had been. He had been human then, his powers stripped, and it had been the first time for both of them. They'd learned together, fumbling in their mutual inexperience. There had been no ardent passion, no urgency, no impatience – in fact it had been rather soft and calm, like Lana herself.

Clark let out a frustrated breath. He didn't want soft and gentle. He wanted intensity and passion. He snuck a peek at Lana, sitting so patiently and gazing at him so earnestly. He didn't want Lana. He wanted…

He covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Lana," he groaned, rubbing his face.

"It's fine, Clark. Really," she said quietly. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to head back to Met U now. Let's talk tomorrow."

After Lana left, Clark leaned back against the couch and flung his arm over his face. Images of Chloe, some real, some from his dreams filled his head. The thought he couldn't finish earlier overwhelmed him, repeated itself like a mantra: _I want Chloe._

Suddenly, he couldn't bear to be away from her any longer. He listened until he could hear her heartbeat and his own heart began to race in response. He jumped up from the couch and sped into super-mode. Within five seconds, he was at her door at Met U. He barreled inside and came to an abrupt stop beside her bed.

Papers flew and swirled in the air and Chloe put out a useless hand to catch them. "Clark," she said, surprised. Her lips curved in an amused smirk. "A little warning, next time?"

Chloe looked up and saw Clark's dark and forbidding expression and her heart jumped in her chest. She wasn't afraid of Clark, but…he was standing there looking so…_hostile_. "Uh, Clark?" she questioned uncertainly.

Within the span of a heartbeat, her back was against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. He had one hand under her bottom, keeping her balanced and one hand on her leg, from where he'd pulled them up around him. His face was inches from hers and she reveled in his nearness. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" Clark asked roughly.

Chloe shook her head from side to side before opening her eyes. "Of course not," she whispered, before bringing her arms up to tightly encircle his neck.

"Good," he said gruffly. His lips met hers and immediately he felt the tension leave his body. He could hear her heart speed up, feel her body molding against his, taste the arousal in her kiss. _This_ was what he wanted. He felt the growing pressure of his own arousal against his jeans and he sucked in his breath.

Chloe was wearing only a thin tank top and boy shorts and Clark easily ripped them off of her in two quick, successive movements. Chloe gasped at the cool air brushing over her newly bared skin. She twisted her hands in his hair, tugging his head closer for another kiss, but he resisted. She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her, his eyes darkened with such intensity and desire that she involuntarily shivered.

"Chloe," he moaned hoarsely. "I want you so much…" The words seemed inadequate to express the depth of his emotions. His body was burning and his senses were on overload. The taste of her lips and skin, the feel of her body against his, the sound of her moans and racing heartbeat, the smell of her arousal, and the look of her beautiful body, flushed with desire – it was almost too much. He felt close to bursting under the strength of the sensations.

"Me too," she whispered and she grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart. Buttons flew everywhere and Chloe grinned. "I've always wanted to do that." Clark chuckled slightly, taken in by her bright smile. But his eyes darkened again swiftly and, stretching her out on her narrow dorm bed, he quickly shrugged out of his shirt and dropped his pants to the floor.

He eased himself onto the bed, half over her, and resumed kissing her – long, deep, and intimate kisses that Chloe could feel all the way to her toes. She thought from his abrupt entrance in her room and his quick disposal of her clothes that their love making would be quick and hurried. However, it soon became apparent that Clark had other intentions.

His hands moved over her slowly, almost lovingly, as if he were memorizing her body by feel. His mouth soon followed his hands, his tongue tasting and licking everywhere his hands had traced. The need inside Chloe's body reached a fever pitch, until she was shaking and trembling, moving restlessly beneath him. Only when she finally moaned, "Clark...please…I need you inside me _now_," did he stop his avid ministrations and give her what her body had been aching for.

Clark returned to her lips and kissed her deeply, intertwining his tongue with hers as he slowly entered her. He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. Chloe was unsettled by the intensity of his gaze. He made love to her slowly and thoroughly, never taking his eyes from hers until they reached their release together.

He fell trembling beside her and swiftly pulled her on top of his chest, making more room for both of them on the narrow surface. He gathered her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her essence. He felt whole…complete…and entirely satiated.

Chloe also basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She felt safe and cherished, wrapped in Clark's strong arms. But before too long, reality began to intrude and her mind began its familiar whirring. She shifted uneasily, but Clark only tightened his arms.

"Clark," she started. She paused, not wanting to break the spell. She wanted to lay in his arms forever. But she couldn't ignore the thought that was insistently worming its way through the haze of pleasure.

She cleared her throat and tried again, "Clark…what about Lana?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys - almost finished with the story. I'm thinking one more chapter after this. Maybe two - make it an even 10. :-)**

**

* * *

**

Clark examined the turquoise bracelet in his hand. He could hear Joseph Willowbrook's words, _"For the true one in your life_." He turned the bracelet over and brushed his thumb over the alien metal. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

He wasn't really sure how he'd ended up here. He was standing in the Kawatche Caves; it was election day – he should be home with his parents preparing for the party that night. Instead, he was waiting for Lana –and contemplating his future with her.

The funny thing was – he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Chloe. Three days ago, sweaty, replete, and intimately entwined with Chloe in her bed, he had confided that his feelings for Lana were not _so sure_ anymore –that he was…_confused_. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had hoped for a different response from her.

"Clark," she'd said briskly. "You're never going to be completely sure of Lana until you tell her your secret. I'm not going to tell you what to do – you do what you think is best – but true intimacy can only begin when two people are completely honest and open with one another. Trust me, Clark. If she truly loves you, she'll accept who you are completely and without reservation."

She'd been the one to suggest this outing. She'd even suggested the bracelet. She thought he should take Lana to the caves and tell her the story of Naman…and then explain to her that _he_ was Naman. She'd told him to present Lana with the bracelet. "Isn't it supposed to be for the woman Naman's destined to be with?" she'd asked, already knowing the answer. He'd wanted to tell her that he wasn't so confident that Lana was his destiny anymore; he'd wanted to tell her about his unsettling dreams about _her_, but she'd seemed so certain – and so convincing – and well, Chloe _is_ always right…

So here he was, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach that seemed to tighten as each second ticked by. He concentrated on the bracelet…_for the true one in your life…_

"Clark?" Lana's soft voice came from behind him. He clenched his jaw and gripped the bracelet tightly. He turned and grinned crookedly at her. "I'm here…like you asked. What did you want to show me?" she asked. She looked around, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she moved. "The caves? I've seen the caves, Clark."

"I know," Clark said quickly, and then, taking a deep breath, started again. "I know. I just…you know, I've been studying the drawings and I wanted to…I wanted to show you – tell you – the story."

Lana looked at him a little skeptically, so he barreled on before she could stop him. He took her arm and pulled her over to the first drawing. "See? That's Naman," he pointed. "Supposedly Naman will fall from the sky in a rain of fire, have the strength of ten men and shoot fire from his eyes. His destiny is to protect the entire world."

He directed her toward another drawing, "There's Naman and Sageeth. The story goes that Naman and Sageeth will be as close as brothers. But Sageeth will turn against Naman and become the bearer of darkness. Naman and Sageeth are destined to fight – as good fights evil."

He pointed slightly to the left of the drawing of the two-headed Naman and Sageeth, to the drawing of a woman. "And that's…" his voice shook slightly so he took a deep breath to relax. The feeling in his gut was stronger than ever and he couldn't identify it. Was it just nerves? Or was it something else?

"That's the woman Naman is destined to be with. See the stone she wears? The Willowbrooks told me that this bracelet…" he opened his hand and showed her the turquoise bracelet he was holding, "is for Naman's future mate – for the true one in his life…"

Clark paused, startled. It was the first time he'd said the words aloud, _for the true one in his life_. As he said the words, Chloe's image swam across his vision. _The true one_. He could hear her words, echoing in his ears, _if she truly loves you, she'll accept who you are completely and without reservation._ He felt his insides clench as he realized who the true one in his life really was. If he lost Lana, he'd be sad, sure. But if he lost Chloe…well, he'd be _lost_. She was his best friend, his confidant, his partner. She'd backed him up on so many occasions, saved his life, helped him grow. She'd found out his secret and _she'd_ accepted him, completely and without reservation.

His eyes were wide and faraway and so it took a few seconds before he noticed that Lana was reaching for the bracelet, while he was pulling it away from her. It was kind of an awkward moment. "Oh!" he hedged, "Um, sure, you can hold it for a minute."

Lana looked at Clark strangely. She grasped the bracelet lightly for a few moments before returning it to his outstretched palm. "Pretty," she said and then looked at him expectantly. Clark stared at Lana, feeling something like panic overtake him. This was not going according to plan. He was supposed to tell her now that he was Naman, give her the bracelet, and show her his powers. But, well, he didn't want to. He wanted to go find Chloe. He glanced longingly at the cave entrance.

"Clark?" Lana asked carefully. "Was that all you wanted to…show me? Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Clark looked at her helplessly. "Lana…I…"

Lana shook her head slowly. "You know, Clark, you asked me to meet you here, said you had something important you wanted to show me…somehow, I don't think these cave drawings are what you had in mind. Just _tell _me, Clark."

He stared bleakly at her and saw the hopefulness in her eyes replaced with disappointment. She shook her head slowly. "Clark…I love you, but-"

Clark cut her off, "-Lana, we need a break." He groaned and shut his eyes briefly. "I didn't plan to tell you that when I asked you to meet me here. But, now that you're here…I'm realizing that I'm not going to be able to stop hurting you. I just don't think I can ever make you truly happy. It's my fault – not yours. And…and, I'm sorry."

Lana stared at Clark thoughtfully. She looked to the bracelet in his hand and then back to his face. She seemed sad, but resigned. "You may be right, Clark," she said slowly. She turned on her heel and with deliberate, unhurried footsteps, made her way to the cave entrance. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder and offered Clark a tiny smile, a peace offering.

Clark looked down at the bracelet in his hand. _For the true one in your life_. He had to find Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark had wanted to find Chloe immediately, but with his dad's election and the party to prepare for; he restrained himself. He didn't want his conversation with Chloe to be hurried and unprepared. When the guests began to arrive, he kept a vigilant eye on the crowd; he wanted to get to Chloe before she had a chance to talk to Lana.

When Lois came down to announce Jonathan Kent's win, Clark began to feel a little frantic. _Where was Chloe?_ He was rounded up for a celebratory picture with his mom and dad, but as soon as he was released, he bounded back into party. He had just about made up his mind to speed to Metropolis when he caught sight of her golden head . . .right next to Lana's dark tresses.

They appeared in deep conversation, but, almost immediately, as if she could feel his eyes upon her, Chloe's head lifted and her eyes found Clark's across the room. For a moment it seemed as though time had stopped. But, no. . .Chloe dropped her eyes back to Lana's face, seemingly immersing herself in the conversation once more.

Clark moved purposefully toward her, but was constantly stopped, touched, pulled away into hugs and clapped on the back with congratulations and best wishes. He just didn't have it in him to be impolite, so by the time he reached the spot where he had seen Chloe and Lana, they were gone.

Clark spun in a circle, hysterically searching through the crowd, but they seemed to have disappeared. He told himself to relax and he exhaled as he listened carefully, picking through the sounds, the talking, laughing, forks clanging, ice cubes clinking in drinks…a unexpected voice caught his attention for a moment, but it wasn't Chloe, so he moved on. He heard the doorknob turning and looked through the throngs of people to the door, to catch Chloe silently slipping outside.

He hurried after her, but then, at the door, stopped short. He still wasn't any more prepared to talk to her now then he was earlier. He wasn't sure what Lana had told her, or if she would even believe him if he told her he was done with Lana. He felt, rather than saw, another group of well-wishers heading his way and, without really intending to, he resolutely marched outside.

Chloe was sitting on the outside swing and Clark hesitated slightly before going to join her. His hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched, he tentatively sat, stealing glances to gauge her mood. She smiled at him, but it wasn't the bright Chloe smile that always lit up his world like the sun. It was more subdued, more bittersweet.

"Chloe," he said, and then felt ridiculous because it seemed like all he could ever say around someone when he was nervous was their name and _this was not a good start to this conversation._

But he relaxed when Chloe turned toward him, tucking one leg under her, her body language completely open to Clark's closed off frame. "Hi, Clark," she said with amusement, "Getting to be too much for you in there?"

He allowed himself a grin. "I had to escape. You'd think _I_ was Kansas' new state senator." She reached over and punched him lightly on the shoulder, a move startling reminiscent of Lois.

"Hey, it's good news though. Your dad is definitely the best man for the job," she said. Clark smiled, but soon the silence became uneasy. He forced himself to relax further, taking his hands out of his pockets and turning his body toward Chloe's. He felt the pull at his pocket, the reminder of the turquoise bracelet he still carried.

"Where's Lana?" Chloe asked lightly. Or perhaps she meant it to be light but Clark was _sure_ he heard an undercurrent of. . . something else in her voice. Without really thinking, he shook his head and laughed ruefully, "Oh, she's at Lex's mansion by now, I'm sure."

He raised his eyes to hers and saw her shocked expression. "Wait. . . what? Lex? What would she be doing over there? I just saw her not 5 minutes ago!"

Clark shrugged and his lips quirked. "I try not to eavesdrop, Chloe," he teased. He sobered a little and continued, "I just. . .I heard him on the phone and he sounded really upset and he asked her to come. I assume that's where she went."

Chloe continued to look shocked. "And that's – that's _okay_ with you?" Clark realized that Chloe was operating off the assumption that he had told Lana everything this afternoon and he could see how Chloe might think that it would devastate Clark for Lana to take off to Lex's after such a revelation.

He debated internally for a few seconds before hesitantly reaching over and taking one of Chloe's hands in his. Her hands were cold and he frowned, realizing how cold it was outside for. . .someone who wasn't _him._ He opened his mouth to suggest they head to the barn, or back inside, someplace warm, but as he looked at her, _so open and bright and accepting_, his throat clenched and he something akin to panic wash over his skin. _What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

"Clark?" Chloe asked, looking at him questioningly. And then, "Oh, Clark. . . " and she leaned into him, as if to give him support. "I'm so sorry, Clark. . .what-what did she say?"

Clark realized that, once again, his fumbling attempts at conversation were leaving the wrong impression. He took a deep breath and reached for Chloe's other hand. He looked at her earnestly, hoping she could read the truth in his eyes.

"Chloe," he began, "I didn't tell Lana anything. I took her to the caves; I told her the story of Numan, but-but I didn't tell her about me. I-we broke up. I realized. . .I realized that she's not my true one. She's –she's not the one who is my future." He beseeched her with his eyes, pleaded with her to understand, to _get_ it. He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket to pull out the turquoise bracelet.

She blinked at him slowly and he thought, _Oh, God, hoped_, it was comprehension dawning. He turned it over in his hand absentmindedly, feeling its smooth surface. Her hand came up to brush at the silver metal and he looked up to see a slight tilt to her lips.

"Chloe. I'm so sorry, I didn't. . .I didn't _know_," He said and then tensed, feeling like that was the stupidest thing he could have said. How was she supposed to take that? He felt his skin prickle, a knot start in his stomach, as he frantically tried to think of _something else_ to say, something to make it better.

But she surprised him by laughing and grabbing the bracelet. "It's 'cause you're stupid. I always knew you were stupid." But her bright smile belied the sting in her words. She turned the bracelet over in her hands, running her fingers along the metal.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Clark and he grinned foolishly. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? You knew how I felt about you!"

Chloe gazed at the bracelet a few seconds longer before lifting her eyes to Clark's. Her smile was bright; her eyes were too, with unshed tears. "No," she shook her head, "I didn't know_._ I hoped."

"No," Clark said, taking the bracelet from her fingers and slipping it onto her wrist. "You _knew_." He smiled softly at her; the look she was giving him was literally taking his breath away. His gaze dropped down to the bracelet on her arm. "You look good…wearing my future."

The next thing he knew, he had a lapful of Chloe. Her lips were on his, tongue darting between his lips, hands twisting in his hair. "What do you say we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked. Before the words were completely spoken, he was up and they were gone – her laugh echoing on the wind.


End file.
